Model 30
The Iron Man Armor Model 30 (Model XXX), famously known as the Extremis Armor, was an armor that appeared in the Extremis Story Arc of the Iron Man Comics, within the Marvel Comics Universe, that was published and created by Marvel Comics. It was created by Tony Stark, and uses a nanotechnology called Extremis that is connected to Tony's brain as well as uses a special piece of tech that can be stored in his bones, called the Undersheath. Armor Design The Extremis Armor has a red and gold plating, which is the common color design for most of Tony's Iron Man Armors. Although similar in color with most armors, this armor is drastically different from its predecessors as it features an advanced design and a smoother surface plate than the regular Iron Man Armors. History Civil War Capabilities *'Time Machine ' - A version of this armor possessed time-travelling technology based on Doctor Doom's Time Platform. Capabilities (Marvel Vs Capcom 3) *'Strength' incalculable (Armor strong enough to knockout Galactus (Cosmic entity of Equity, Subling of Eternity and other and Cosmic Entities and Fight equally and win with beings Such as Dormammu who is considered more powerful than Lucifer, Marduk, Mephisto and Satannish and who is Capable of Fighting even With Eternity while the whole planet burned by their battle After their battle, both considered to be a long time dead) also dormammu stated that he is equal to Odin and Zeus, Phoenix and Dark Phoenix (the oldest Cosmic Entities, embodying the unborn life. He has great power, and power capabilities. Limbo into nothingness between all things, guardian and guide all of psionic energy in all creation that has been, is and will be. (Phoenix gives cosmic forces on an unimaginable scale. Control of space, time, matter, energy, reality. Phoenix is so powerful that he is able to destroy the universes. And perhaps he has power in Multiversal scale. Jean Grey very easily able to keep in the hands of the universes and also (Phoenix existed in oblivion before all things, and hardly even Multiversal attacks, it can be destroyed, as otherwise it will be reborn in a white room) and Shuma Gorath and Doctor Strange (Doctor Strange fights and superior in strength beings from higher dimensions in which their powers are absolute and even fight on pair with Mistress Death and resist the Living Tribunal). Possibly armor is at least on the same level as previous armor which was capable of defeating Thanos with Infinity Gauntlet (Gauntlet power surpases even beings such as Eternity). *'Durability' Armor is strong enough to withstand attacks from Beings Such as Galactus,Dormammu and his Flames of the Faltine (Dormammu also stated that it is able to destroy the flame that it is capable To Destroy (Celestials.) (Celestials can easily withstand attacks which are capable of easily destroying Multiverse) and even take some hits from Dormammu (within Dark Dimension), Phoenix and Dark Phoenix, Shuma Gorath.) *'Speed I'ncalculable (Armor has enough Speed to Fight with beings that have certainly incalculable Speed Such as Galactus, Dormammu, Shuma Gorath, Phoenix and Dark Phoenix and Doctor strange (than can move so fast that time in relation to it stops). *'Proton Cannon': Fires a huge beam from a shoulder-mounted cannon (gun has enough power to cause great damage or even knockout such beings as Galactus, Dormammu, Shuma Gorath Phoenix and Dark Phoenix and Even Thanos With Infinity Gauntlet . Appearances * Iron Man Volume 4 ** Iron Man Volume 4 #5 ** Iron Man Volume 4 #6 ** Iron Man Volume 4 #7 ** Iron Man Volume 4 #8 ** Iron Man Volume 4 #9 * Civil War Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic. Gallery Photo(314).JPG Photo(316).JPG Photo(270).JPG Photo(413).JPG Photo(517).jpg Photo(401).JPG Photo(452).JPG Photo(452).JPG downloadextremis.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * ---- Category:Comics Category:Comic Armors Category:Fictional Technology Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Comics Universe Category:Marvel Comics Universe Category:Earth-616 Category:Armors Category:Earth-616 Technology Category:Pages Under Development